Organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device has many advantages such as self-luminous, low driving voltage, high luminous efficiency, short response time, high clarity and contrast, near 180° viewing angle, wide range of working temperature, and applicability of flexible display and large scale full color display. The OLED is considered as the most potential display device.
According to the driving mode, the OLED display device can be classified into two types: a passive matrix OLED (PMOLED) display device and an active matrix OLED (Active Matrix OLED, AMOLED) display device, namely a direct addressing and a thin film transistor (TFT) matrix addressing. The AMOLED display device has pixels arranged in an array, the display is an active type, high luminous efficacy, and commonly used as large-size high-definition display device.
AMOLED display device includes an array substrate, the array substrate includes a substrate, referring to FIG. 1, on the substrate is provided with a plurality of scan lines SL′, a plurality of data lines DL′, and a plurality of high level line VL′, the scan lines SL′ extend laterally from the left side to the right side of the substrate, the data lines DL′ extend longitudinally from the upper side to the lower side of the substrate, the high level lines VL′ also extend longitudinally from the upper side to the lower side of the substrate, the lower terminals of the high level lines VL′ are electrically connected to the metal block 110, the metal block 110 is electrically connected to the driver chip 120 on the lower side of the substrate, the data lines DL′ are also electrically connected to the driver chip 120 through the metal block 110, the data lines DL′ and the metal block are piled up layer by layer, for example, the metal block 110 is located above the data lines DL′ or the metal block 110 is located under the data lines DL′, the metal block 110 the data lines DL′ are on the different levels of the substrate and are separated by an insulating layer.
In the process of using the AMOLED display device, the inventors of this disclosure has found that, since the data lines DL′ are electrically connected to the driver circuit through the metal block 110, the metal block 110, the insulating layer exists between the metal block 110 and the data line DL′, thereby forming a parasitic capacitor, the parasitic capacitor generates resistor-capacitor delay (RC delay) influence to signal transfer of the data line DL′; Moreover, since the surface area of the metal block is larger, an amount of static electricity is accumulated during the manufacturing process of the array substrate, the electrostatic discharge (ESD) would cause component damage of the AMOLED display device.